


Wave Ocean Zone, Act Tarot

by PurpleGentian



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGentian/pseuds/PurpleGentian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelynn gets Tarot cards read to her, while relieving herself from pursuit of Twisted Fate during her time in Bilgewater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wave Ocean Zone, Act Tarot

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Evelynn needs more love. The only fiction I saw at the time of this entry that featured her was a single Twisted Fate/Evelynn fiction. As of this entry, I only read the Act 1 Bilgewater story for new lore, which seemed to herald Gangplank's rework. I was saddened to find that Evelynn was not (yet) present. As one of my favourite characters, she'd have been a marvelous addition to the story in some fashion. Perchance I'll see her later? Anyhoo, I thought of RPing as Evelynn herself at one point.
> 
> 2: I actually did the Tarot reading for myself and implemented it in this fiction. Abomasnow Henderson had Tarot as a small interest, that I thought would still be useful to have for reasons. For the meanings, I simply used the Psychic Revelation website for reference.

Evelynn was in Bilgewater, with one purpose. She wanted Twisted Fate. Not in that way, she was relieved to note to herself, but in other ways. His head on a silver platter would be nice at least, with some chips and whiskey. The mere image of that made her smile, despite her current pursuit yielding her no results. She was getting hungry, and while she would already noted to be foreign from Bilgewater through her blue skin and spectral appearance, she was currently Shadow Walking, meaning no one could spot her unless she wanted to be spotted. She could eat some random schmuck who happened to be nearby, but she doubted it would sate her as much as her ex-boyfriend's corpse would. While working with Graves, she had almost come close but got a good dose of his cards. So did he, she presumed. There was always the notion of escape. 

Because she was hungry, she stopped by a bar. She did not have much of an appearance to really keep, but she did notice that her current clothing was much too pink for an establishment with blues and browns in architecture. She did not like sticking out like a sore thumb, especially when it would not behoove her to do so. Fortunately, she noted that a patron was being thrown out by various people, who looked to belong to The Jagged Hook, a notorious pirate gang which had heavy allegiance to Gangplank. Not like she cared all too much about the affairs of mortals, although the information would prove convenient should they be able to bring her to Twisted Fate in the future.

Of course, this patron's death warrant would be signed by these pirates. For what sleight, Evelynn did not care. However, bloodshed was convenient, and they had clothes which could keep her inconspicuous. They would seem satisfying enough. She licked her lips, and kept close. They headed into an alley, predictably enough. 

It would prove their undoing.

Evelynn waited for them to drop the patron. The patron's pleas for mercy aroused her, in a manner which proved expedient. The prospect of saving one's life while taking others, even if mostly to suit her own needs, was quite the interesting experience. She had underwent similar incidents, of turning the tide around when it helped someone at a disadvantage. 

Denizens of The Shadow Isles were typically not evil. That said, it did not mean they were nice. The circumstances behind The Ruined King and the formation of The Shadow Isles were not pretty. Even Kalista, whose actions of helping mortals betrayed by other mortals, was stiff and aloof when it came to morals. Most Shadow Islers of reputation, in fact, had a cruel streak. Thresh was the most egregious of the bunch, with Hecarim running second place for the blue ribbon. The thought of Hecarim earning a blue ribbon for cruelty was a rather hilarious thought, which helped her at a convenient time.

Before the soon-to-be-doomed soul would be stabbed repeatedly by the Jagged Hook members, she let out a Hate Spike, which immediately stabbed a person with a cutlass in the heart. The tall pirate fell, and blood splattered all over. Her guts and organs would soon fall over pretty soon, and the blood blinded some of the other Jagged Hook members. Clearly, they had not expected an ambush from someone powerful enough to instantly kill a tough, hardened, muscular woman, clearly the leader of the mob. Only, now her muscles were strewn about on the stone floor. The other Jagged Hook people backed away, and looked around. Evelynn exposed herself to them, but did so after scratching at another crewmember's back, this time a man's. It did not matter if her bloodbath and need for food startled those who seemed to be quite deserving of death. They turned to her now that she was in view, and she singlehandedly slaughtered the rest in front of the patron. Indifferent to what he thought, Evelynn started looking at the mess she made, and licked her lips.

"Bon appetit," she muttered to herself, as she took off a pirate's finger and began munching. The patron, scared out of his wits, simply darted off. 

Laughing, while the finger was still in her mouth, she yelled sarcastically, "You're welcome." She then realized how public her current situation could be. It was too bad she did not have a to-go box, although some of the ship crates would have to do for now. She kept the finger as a cigar of sorts, reminding herself of Malcolm Graves and smirking. While chewing, she put the corpses in a crate. She would have to make do later, but for now she needed to keep up appearances. Before putting in the final corpse inside the box, she removed its clothes and put them on herself. She twirled around while fully clothed, and swallowed the finger at long last as she sighed with relief.

While still hungry, she would need to wait until the bar was less packed before chowing down. Whether or not her food was fully ready to be eaten was not something she cared about too much. She looked around the bar, noticing that without the patron or the Jagged Hook individuals, it was a little less packed. A good thing, in her eyes. She had disabled Shadow Walk, owing to the fact floating clothes were more conspicuous than a person wearing clothes. Although the hilarity of floating clothes was a neat novelty for Shadow Walk, she had lost her humourous mood after realizing her need to feed would have to wait. She looked around. Perhaps she could slake her thirst, if her hunger was not something to immediately sate. She went over to the bartender, and requested some rum. Rum was common in Bilgewater, she recalled. It helped her remain as ordinary as possible, when she needed to be.

She saw a man use a deck of Tarot cards. Those who dabbled in the occult were automatically of interest to her, as she wanted to see if he was a fool or simply a bold person. He looked to be telling a fortune of sorts, and she noticed he had only one eye, the other patched up. He had just finished giving someone a fortune, and they looked delighted. He looked to put away the deck of cards. Maybe he got bored? She wanted to see if he was worth watching, or if he was just as tedious as those who decided ouija boards would make a good Friday night of tomfoolery.

"Hey," Evelynn waved at the man, "I want you to stay." Her assertive tone made him cock a brow. He stuck around, though, and sat back down. He took the deck of cards out of the canister. She kicked any bizarre habits which would scare the superstitious, such as licking her lips. Instead, she decided to sip her rum, which tasted alright. She wished it had more flavour to it, but alas.

"You here for a fortune?," Aboma asked.

"Yes, and no," Evelynn seemed to be in a good mood. She would have a well-earned meal, but fun always came first. 

"Um, what?," he was visibly confused. He had every right to be, as such an answer was paradoxical, "Eh, consider this one free of charge, I guess." He shuffled the deck, doing so diligently. From the shuffling, she could see that the deck had been undead-themed. He either was someone who respected the dead, and therefore his superiors, or someone who was arrogantly giving her the middle finger, even if unconsciously. However, she could not immediately tell.

"It's been a while since I last did this. I came here for some chairs, and have not gotten very much since," he exposited. It was unfortunate she was not too good at small-talk, for it would have been a great method of filling the precious seconds in between draws. After drawing, he made a fan out of the cards, then extended his hand. 

"Pick a card, if you don't mind."

Evelynn despised those three words. They reminded her of Twisted Fate. As discomforting as the words were, however, she needed to not completely alienate everyone around her. Otherwise, feeding off of essences would prove to be quite the nuisance of a task. Reluctantly, she picked a card and looked at it: The Three of Wands. It was, of course, upside down. Evelynn showed him the card.

"Hrm. Looks like things have gone much smoothly for you since a hardship," he assessed the card and what it meant, in relation to the past. 

She sighed, "Yeah." Of course, this was a bluff. While breaking up with Twisted Fate was more of a boon which abled her to get more finances, it was still a heart-wrenching thorn on her side. With Kalista and Graves after her, among possibly others, the chance to get closure from him would prove unsettlingly slipping should she be reckless. Wait, what the heck was she doing caring about what a card said about her? She knew better than to let cards tell all about her.

"I'm gonna hazard a guess whoever it is that caused you the hardship is as good as dead should you meet them again?," he asked.

She nodded, then requested, "Please give me my other cards." Her voice seemed flat, as though this actually was not doing a good job of keeping her interest all that much. He did as requested, with no hesitation. He shuffled the deck once again, and gave her another chance to pick cards. This time, she declined. A simple hand wave and a shake of the head proved to be enough for him to realize that she did not want to pick the cards this time, as much as the offer of agency in "determining her fate," or whatever the cards were supposed to do did. He topdecked the next card: The Four of Pentacles. At least, she thought it was the Pentacles suit; in this Deck, it was replaced with Hazards. The card was right-side up.

"You're clinging to something which makes you feel secure," he spoke assertively, "Perhaps it's connected to that hardship which you ostensibly let go." 

She had not let it go.

"I'm presently here on business," she decided to explain. A half-truth would at least give this man the self-esteem necessary to continue his work.

"Oh," he sounded surprised. He assumed his assessment of things was accurate, although he still had doubts in his mind. He had learned Tarot only a year ago, if he recalled. While he had grown accustomed to knowledge of what cards meant, his chances of fortunes actually amounting to much had been circumstantially sound. He was not sure what card would be drawn next, but hopefully it would satisfy whomever this was that asked for cards.

Without a word from either, he shuffled the deck. Third time's the charm, he thought. Rinse and repeat, and came the third card: The High Priestess. It was upside down, much like the Three of Wands before.

"Your intuition might be better at telling your future than me," he put it bluntly. To Evelynn, it seemed he was being humble. Humility was a good trait in mortals. "The High Priestess does mean something about spiritual energy, at least in relation to love or sex." He seemed to just casually inform her of this, without wondering if it would illicit a slap in the face. She placed a hand on his cheek, indifferent to whether or not his personal space was being violated. She checked his face. Part of it was red, possibly from slap marks. She was not surprised, as fortune-tellers and other individuals often were on the receiving end of physical abuse.

Keeping her hand there, "Hmm... I should see you later. For now, though, try to be more tactful." She was speaking as though giving clear instructions, like a sage. He simply nodded, as her hand moved away from him after her advice seemed to be digested.

"A-alright," he blinked. 

She patted his cheek one last time, smiling, "That's good. One other thing: don't let the occult give you too much of an ego boost. Cards don't tell all." 

Sound advice indeed.

Evelynn, noticing that some time had passed, decided to mosey along. Waving at the fortune-teller, she decided to inquire, "What's your name, anyways?"

"Call me Snow," he replied. It seemed to be an okay nickname, given he had white hair and did not look old. She wondered if the hair was dyed, though. It likely was, and if so he seemed to groom himself decently enough to not look completely ridiculous.

A nod, "Now I know what to call you."

After that, she left. Her next goal would be to finish her "food," which consisted of dead would-be murderers.


End file.
